


Mamihlapinatapei

by ornithia



Series: Had to be You [8]
Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ornithia/pseuds/ornithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>The look between two people in which each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Mamihlapinatapei

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble prompts, based upon roleplay at [my SG Jetfire roleplaying blog](http://i-willraisehell.tumblr.com/)

Oh how he despised the shuttle - look at him, sitting there like an idiot, with nothing better to do than be a nuisance in his lab! It took all of Wheeljack’s self-control not to toss one of his valuable models from nearby straight at the glitch’s head - this was all his fault!

"You look rather glum, _sugarplum~._ ”

“ ** _Shut-up._** ”

He was in no mood - this was all _his_ fault. That wretched, _damned_ flier - he should’ve off-lined him the moment he’d walked into his lab! It should’ve been the first thing he’d done, all those cycles ago - oh, if only ... But it was too late, now. If only, if _only_ he hadn’t let that stupid, _crippling_ -

"Wheel-"

"What **-** ”

"-jack."

“ ** _What. is. it?_** ”

He snarled, not looking up from his desk - _speak or get lost already_. The other must’ve sensed his thoughts just then - he _knew_ because he just _sensed_ the response. He swore - it had been one night. _One_ night of high grade, and _this_ was the price he had to p-

“ _Puh_.”

When he turned to glare at the perched mech the other was already slipping away into a silhouette of himself, turned away to face the wall. His optics were the only part of his frame that the engineer could truly make out in the dingy conditions of the crowded lab - that ruby gaze that would gleam at him from whichever dark corner the other would choose to camouflage himself against. Except _this_ time, the engineer swore, it _hadn't_ been red, but _vio_ -

_"-huh?"  
_

_-let._ Jetfire turns back just long enough for the grounder to see the ember glow of those heated ( _hated_ , he told himself) optics. An infuriating smirk lay just below, perched on the flier’s lips.

_::Hypocrite.::_

Wheeljack immediately turns away, hiding his own optics from the other. In the split second that follows he finds a _highly_ unwelcome and _very_ unwanted EM-field brushing _right up and against him_ as the flier rushes by and practically _flits_ from the lab. All the way he taunts the grounder with a series of _felt_ rather than _spoken_ jeers, until he is _definitely_ gone because Wheeljack can no longer hear the roar of those obnoxious engines outside. Instead, he finds himself overcome by a pleasant warmth and a knowing comfort that, right now, between himself and his ‘better-half’ lay an entire expanse of clouds, sky, and atmosphere. He vents, and voices aloud thoughts that, for once, he cannot trust his brilliant processor to interpret _alone_.

"Finally, some peace and _quiet_.”


End file.
